


Scared to Stay, Terrified to Go

by HeatherDawn82



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherDawn82/pseuds/HeatherDawn82
Summary: Allison knows that she's not what Jay wants-  not even close.  She can feel her heart shattering every time she looks at him?  She knows that it'll break her heart to stay, but will it break it even more to leave?
Relationships: Christian Cage/Original Female Character(s), Edge/Beth Phoenix





	Scared to Stay, Terrified to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a wrestling fiction. I just recently got into wrestling, and Christian is like my favorite person ever! Hopefully this isn't too bad.

Allison Barker sighed as she picked up the toys from the living room. She knew she should be making Isla pick them up, but this gave her a moment to compose herself. She was going to have to resign. She couldn’t do her job if she was compromised. She giggled in spite of herself. She had been watching too many Avengers movies lately. She sat on the couch in the playroom, putting her head in her hands. How had she gotten herself into this mess? She was supposed to be the nanny, a confidant to a nice, sweet guy whose whole world had fallen apart when his wife decided that she didn’t want to be a wife or mother anymore. Denise had destroyed Jay on the day she left for Germany, never to return. And poor Isla, having to grow up without a mother now. At least she was too young to really remember her. Falling in love with said guy wasn’t part of the plan. She wondered what Jay would say about her if someone asked his opinion in a romantic sense. Allison could fantasize that somehow, she had captured his heart, that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. They would get married and become a happy family- just him, her, and Isla. Maybe they’d have another baby or two. Get a dog. She shook her head. No, she was sure that Jay would say that she was nice enough, but he wasn’t attracted to her. She was too plain, too homely, and definitely too fat. She heard little footsteps coming down the hall.  
“Allie,” Isla’s little voice called out. “Are you going to watch Frozen with me?”  
“Sure baby,” Allie smiled at her. “I just have to finish picking up your toys. I would be done faster if you would help me.” The thought of watching Frozen earlier sprung Isla into action, making Allison giggle. In no time the two finished picking up the toys and headed to the tv room to watch Frozen. They settled in, snuggling on the couch together. About an hour later they heard the key turn in the door and then Isla jumped up from the couch.  
“Daddy!” she cried, jumping into Jay’s arms.  
“Hey princess,” he smiled, catching her with ease, kissing her cheek. “Hey Allie!” he called into the tv room.  
“Hey Jay,” Allison replied. She got up to meet him at the door. “There’s leftovers in the kitchen if you’re hungry.”  
“Did you cook them?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Allison laughed, shaking her head.  
“No,” she replied. “It’s takeout, but I can cook, I just choose not to.”  
“Sure, sure,” he said, grinning, teasing her. She laughed as Jay put Isla back down. “Thanks,” he told Allison seriously, kissing her cheek, making her blush.  
“It’s no problem,” she said. “Isla you need to take a bath,” she said, turning towards the girl. Isla made a face and whined to her dad.  
“Daddy, do I have to?” she said, pouting. Jay laughed.  
“When was the last time you had a bath princess?” he asked his daughter. Allison knew she had to be firm here. Jay was a pushover when it came to his daughter.  
“Yesterday,” Isla said sweetly.  
“Isla Nichole,” Allison said sternly. “That’s a lie of the devil and you know it!” Isla looked down guiltily while Jay grinned at Allison.  
“I’m sorry Allie,” Isla said, running over and hugging Allison’s legs. “I just don’t like baths.”  
“I know baby,” Allison soothed the child, “but you have school tomorrow. How about you can hang with your dad for like another five minutes while I get your bath ready and then he can tuck you in tonight?” Isla seemed to think it over.  
“Okay!” she said happily. Allison smiled, then headed up to fix Isla’s bath. She could hear Jay and Isla talking as she came back down the stairs.  
“I don’t understand Daddy,” Isla’s sweet little voice said. “All the other kids have mommies. Why can’t Allie be my mommy? She lives here with us, and she takes care of me when you’re gone like a mommy. And she’s pretty and nice. Please Daddy!” She heard Jay chuckle at Isla sadly.  
“It doesn’t work that way Princess,” he said.  
“Why not?” she asked. “Allie loves us, and we love her. She lives here and she’s part of our family.”  
“It’s not that simple baby,” Jay said. Allison decided it was a good time to make her presence known. She came into the kitchen.  
“Ready for your bath?” she asked Isla. Isla crinkled up her nose but nodded. Allie scooped her up and headed for the bathroom upstairs. She sighed as she cracked the door to the bathroom, grabbing her phone out of her back pocket. She needed to talk to someone, to sort out her feelings. And she knew just the person to do it. She quickly sent a text:

Allison: Hey  
Beth Copeland: Hey Allie. What’s up?  
Allison: I’m a mess. Lots of thoughts running through my brain. Can we talk tonight after Isla and Jay go to bed?  
Beth: Is this about Jay?  
Allison: Isn’t it always? I’m just so confused about my feelings, about his feelings, or lack thereof, which I’m sure he has.  
Beth: I can clear up two things right now Allison Noelle. You’re in love with Jay, and Jay is in love with you. But yes, after everyone is asleep give me a call. Shoot me a text first, so I can make sure I’m alone. I’m sure Lyric and Ruby will be asleep. But I’ll need to get away from Adam. Because if Adam finds out….  
Allison: Jay will definitely find out.  
Beth: Exactly.  
Allison: Okay, I’ll send you a text when I’m ready to talk.  
Beth: Sounds good. Just try to relax.  
Allison: Easier said than done, but okay.

Allison put her phone away and sighed. Beth Copeland was a former wrestler and the wife of Adam Copeland, who of course was Jay’s best friend. Once Allison started working for Jay and moved into his house, Beth went out of her way to be a friend to the girl. Now Beth was like the sister Allison had always wished she had. Beth was also the only person who knew about the feelings Allison had developed for Jay. Beth was pretty sure that Jay returned Allison’s affections, but Allison had sworn her to secrecy. Beth couldn’t have Adam talk to Jay, and Beth couldn’t talk to Jay herself. Allison knocked on the bathroom door.  
“Hey Isla sweetie are you done?” Allison asked her.  
“All clean!” Isla announced.  
“Did you clean behind your ears?” Allison asked, Isla.  
“Allie you’re silly,” Isla replied, giggling. “Of course I did. I said I’m all clean!”  
“Okay,” Allison replied. “Your towel is on top of the toilet and your pajamas are hanging on the hook on the back of the door. Get dressed then head downstairs to get your daddy. He’s going to tuck you in tonight.”  
“Okay,” Isla replied. Allison headed downstairs to see Jay putting dishes from his dinner in the dishwasher.  
“Thanks for ordering extra for me,” he said. “You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Of course I did silly,” she replied, smiling easily. “You live here too, and I know you get hungry. It was no problem, really.” He slung his arm around her and kissed her cheek for the second time that night. Allison once again felt her face heating up.  
“You are the best nanny that anyone could ever ask for,” he said. “Actually, you’re so much more than Isla’s nanny. You’re like my pseudo wife.” He laughed, causing Allison to giggle. Oh, if only he knew she thought to herself. “Seriously,” he said, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to us. I don’t know what I’d do without you here balancing things out.”  
“Well, it’s the best paying job I’ve ever had,” she said, shrugging, causing Jay to break out in loud laughter. They both turned at the sound of footsteps running down the stairs.  
“Daddy, Allie!” Isla called, running into the kitchen. “I’m clean and in my pajamas and ready for bed.”  
“You’re on bedtime duty for tonight Daddy,” Allison said, teasing Jay.  
“Alright Princess,” he said, picking up Isla easily. “Tell Allie goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Allie,” Isla said, reaching out of Jay’s arms to give Allison a quick hug. “See you in the morning.”  
“Night Peanut,” Allison replied, using the nickname she often called Isla.  
Once Jay and Isla disappeared upstairs, she quickly pulled out her phone.  
Allison: Can you talk now? Jay took Isla to bed. You and I both know that will take forever, and he’ll probably fall asleep for a while up there anyway. I’m going to go out on the back deck.  
Beth: Sure. I’ll call you in like two minutes. True to her word, Beth’s number showed up on Allison’s phone like two minutes later. With shaky hands, Allison answered.  
“Hey,” she said quietly into the phone.  
“Hey yourself,” Beth replied. “You sound so down in the dumps.”  
“I can’t keep doing this,” Allison said.  
“Doing what?” Beth asked, confused.  
“Working here,” Allison replied, now on the verge of tears. “I can’t be this close to him day after day and not be with him. I’m torturing myself. I can’t do this.”  
“Allie,” Beth said soothingly. “Don’t make any abrupt decisions. Did something happen?”  
“Not really,” Allison sniffled. “He called me his pseudo wife tonight.”  
“That’s a good thing, right?” Beth asked. “That means he sees you as more than just the nanny.”  
“He doesn’t” Allison argued. “I’m not his type, I’m not someone he would want. I’m not a former diva or model. I’m not even pretty. I’m homely, plain, and fat. I’m so fat. No one in their right mind would want me, let alone Jay Reso.”  
“Don’t you dare say those things about my best friend,” Beth lectured. “You are beautiful. Your size doesn’t matter. Jay’s not that superficial. You know that. People will want you. More importantly, Jay Reso wants you. I know he does.”  
“How do you know?” Allison cried.  
“I’ve known Jay for a long time,” Beth responded. “I’ve never seen him with anyone else the way he is when he’s with you. And you’re not even “together.” Just imagine how he’ll be when you are really together. He wasn’t like that with Denise. Yeah, she was a model, but she didn’t have any substance. I tried so hard to be friends with her, but she was an airhead. There wasn’t anything there.”  
“I’m going to quit,” Allison said abruptly. “I’ll leave him a note on the counter. I’ll go back to West Virginia. I can work as a teacher again.”  
“You’re not,” Beth demanded. “I know you think it’s hopeless, but just give it a couple of days. Maybe write him a note and tell him how you feel. Tell him that you’re leaving, but if he does love you, then tell him in the letter to stop you.”  
“That’s like something out of a freaking romance movie,” Allison said, laughing softly.  
“It’ll probably work though,” Beth defended. “I’m telling you, I know William Jason Reso, and he loves you. I promise.”  
“I don’t think so,” Allison replied, letting out a breath. “Okay, a couple of days. But if an epiphany or some realization or whatever doesn’t happen, I’m leaving. I can’t keep doing this.”  
“I think you’re giving up too easily,” Beth argued, “but giving it a few days is better than nothing.” The two friends talked about Beth and Adam’s girls for a few minutes then hung up. Allison sighed, dusting off her shorts as she headed back into the house, where she found Jay cleaning up the living room.  
“You don’t have to do that,” Allison said, jumping into action.  
“It’s okay,” Jay said, smiling widely at Allison, making her blush for the third time that night. “I live here too, and besides housekeeper isn’t really one of your duties.”  
“I know,” Allison said, “but I just figured it came with the territory.” He laughed easily.  
“You are a wonderful, amazing girl, do you know that?” he asked, looking at her warmly. Allison could notice just how close he had gotten to her in that time. She took a deep breath, wondering what was going on. Jay gently brushed Allison’s hair out of her face as Allison held her breath. He leaned slightly closer, like he was going to whisper something to her.  
“Daddy!” Isla yelled from upstairs. “I can’t sleep!” The spell was broken.  
“Duty calls,” he said laughing as he headed upstairs. Allison collapsed on the couch and put her had in her hands. What had just happened?

Three days. She had given it three days, and besides the weird encounter the other night, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Jay was home this week, but he was in meetings most days, which left Allison alone once she had dropped Isla off at school. She knew that now was the time. She couldn’t waste any more time on this silly dream that wasn’t going to come true. Jay Reso was never going to fall madly in love with her and sweep her off of her feet. Guys like him didn’t fall in love with girls like Allison Barker. She packed up the last of her belongings and stuck them in her car. She looked around Jay’s house. She was really going to miss this place. She pulled out her phone and opened up the iMessage app. She typed Beth’s name first, clicking on her contact info and began to type.

Allison: Hey. I gave him three days. I feel like my heart is breaking and exploding at the same time. I can’t keep doing this Beth. It’s killing me, but I’m all packed up and ready to go. I’m going to leave a text message for Jay and then head towards West Virginia. You have been the best friend that anyone could ever ask for and I love you, Adam, and the girls so much. I’m going to turn off my phone as soon as I text Jay, and I’m not responding to any texts for a few days, but I promise I’ll be in touch after that. Thanks for everything. You’re truly the best!

She wiped a tear out of her eyes as she sent the text. Next, she typed in Jay’s name to get his contact info up.

Allison: Hey Jay, I really hate doing this this way, but I don’t know how else to do it. I’m going to have to resign as your nanny. It’s nothing you or Isla did, but it’s everything I did. I’m so sorry Jay. I guess somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. I know I’m not someone you could ever see yourself with, and I’ve accepted that, but being around you every day is breaking my heart. Angelica’s mom Kelly is going to get Isla to and from school all week, and she’ll keep her until you get home in the evenings. I really am sorry to do this like this, but I just can’t do it anymore. You’re such an amazing man Jay Reso, and I hope you know that. All my Love and Devotion,  
Allie  
With trembling fingers Allison sent the text. Then she turned off her phone, stuck it in her purse, and locked the door. It was time to go. Allison got behind the wheel of her car and headed out.  
About forty minutes later she stopped for gas. After pumping, she headed into the gas station to get some snacks. She was very surprised when she returned to her car to see Adam and Beth Copeland waiting for her. She quickly scanned for Jay, but thankfully didn’t see him anywhere.  
“What are you guys doing here?” she asked. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest.  
“We’re here to stop you,” Beth said gently, pulling Allison in for a hug. Adam patted her on the back. Beth released Allison, and she could feel the tears building behind her eyes as she tried to keep her composure.  
“I can’t,” she said. “I can’t do this anymore. I have to go home. I can’t live like this anymore.” By the time she had finished speaking, Allison noticed that she was now sobbing. This time it was Adam who pulled her into a bone crushing hug, holding her close to him.  
“How did you guys find me?” she wondered, still sobbing.  
“You’re still on Jay’s find my friends,” Adam explained softly. “He’s been tracking you.” Adam put his arm around Allison before turning to his wife. “You take Allie’s car back to Jay’s place. If you want maybe even unpack some of her things. I’m going to take her to Jay.” Beth nodded, holding out her hand expectantly for Allison’s keys.  
“Oh no,” Allison begged, now terrified. “No, no please! I can’t talk to Jay right now. I can’t! Please don’t make me do this!” Allison quickly felt herself panicking and hyperventilating. Adam pulled her to him again.  
“Calm down Allie, breathe,” he soothed her. “It’s okay, you’re okay I promise. It’s all going to be okay. I promise everything is fine, but you’ve got to talk to Jay.”  
“I can’t!” she cried.  
“Look at me Allie,” Adam demanded in a voice that left no room for argument. Allison lifted her eyes to his. He smiled reassuringly at her. “This story has a happy ending. I promise you that it does.” Allison wiped her eyes, trying to compose herself. There was no way of getting out of this.  
“Okay,” she whispered, handing her car keys to Beth. Beth gave her a hug.  
“It’s going to be fine, I promise,” Beth said before getting in her car. She silently got into Adam’s SUV and buckled herself in. They began to drive.  
“Where are we going?” she asked quietly. Adam smiled warmly at her.  
“I’m taking you to Jay,” he said. “He’s waiting for you.”  
“Waiting for me for what?” Allison asked. Adam only winked at her, before taking her hand in his. He held her hand for support the whole drive. Soon they pulled up at a secluded park that Allison knew well. She liked to come here to think. She also would walk here, sometimes with Jay, sometimes with Jay and Isla, and sometimes by herself. She could see Jay sitting on the picnic table nearby, looking like a caged dog. The minute he saw Adam’s SUV approaching he jumped up. Once it had stopped, he made a mad sprint for the car. He tore open the door, pulling Allison from her seat, and pulling her into a tight hug.  
“Thank God,” he whispered. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, Allison.” Allison was confused, but being in Jay’s arms felt so good, so right. She felt tears again. “Don’t cry sweetheart,” Jay soothed, wiping her eyes. Suddenly she felt Jay’s lips on hers. She panicked for a split second before she allowed herself to kiss him back.  
“Don’t you know?” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers when they pulled back.  
“Know what?” she whispered back.  
“I’m crazy about you,” he said, kissing her quickly again. “I’m so fucking in love with you that it’s crazy. I can’t believe you’ve been making yourself miserable, worried that I didn’t return your feelings. I’m so sorry baby. I’m going to make it up to you.” Allison’s eyes were now wide open. Jay was in love with her?  
“Are you serious?” she asked, looking at Jay.  
“100 percent,” he replied, kissing her again. “I love you so much Allie. I want you. I want you forever. I love you, and Isla loves you, and we need you. Please don’t leave us.” She was still terrified, but for different reasons now. She looked into Jay’s eyes and knew she could trust him with her heart.  
“I’m yours,” she said, smiling at him. “I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.”  
“Forever then,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “Forever and a day.”


End file.
